


Eating Out (With) Friends

by Soeverlasting



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Gen, Innuendo, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: A simple Freudian slip between teammates.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 59





	Eating Out (With) Friends

Yang was worried.

"Why is Ruby ignoring my calls?"

"Because she can?" Blake said from behind her book.

"She needs to check-in."

"If she's not checking in, it can't be that important."

"Of course it's important. We need to keep in touch." Yang huffed as she stared at her scroll screen.

When Ruby finally answered, there was some background noise. "Hey, Yang. Weiss and I are coming back late."

Yang heard sounds of people going in and out and plates clacking on top of each other. A late-night snack? It better not be sweets. Yang always lectured Ruby about eating too much sugar before bed.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Oh, I'm just eating out Weiss at this cute little coffee shop she found. We'll head back afterward."

There was a short shrill screech and then Weiss's voice punched in, " _With_ me Ruby! You're eating _with_ me.

"Uh...that's what I said, Weiss."

If Weiss wanted to add anything else, Yang didn't hear it she shut off her scroll and let out a soft chuckle.

"Problem?"

Yang waved it off. "But speaking of eating out."

Blake's cat ears twitched and she put down her book. "I could go for some ramen."

Yang paused and looked down.

"Kidding." Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and planted a kiss square on the lips.

"Oh, Blake."


End file.
